The present invention relates to a tank equipped with a large-calibre firearm supported by members affixed to the tank chassis. For example, high-pressure guns with calibres of 105 mm may be used in accordance with the invention. For tanks of this kind, it is highly desirable that the firearm can be given a high position on the tank which permits both a wide range of fire around the entire tank and a large angle of depression. The high placement of the gun, however, is contrary to fundamentally requirement of tank design; that is a low tank silhouette which makes it a poor target for enemy fire.